Ochibi
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Echizen a une journée pourrie, il ne manque plus qu'une personne pour finir les taquineries chapitre 4 pour la fin
1. Ochibi

Titre: Ochibi  
Auteur: Ashiya…Kim…je sais plus XD  
Source: Prince of Tennis  
Genre: Shonen-ai, même pas  
Couple: Eiji x Ryoma  
Disclamer: Nya, rien à moi, hein, même pas Ochibi XD  
Commentaire: J'ai trouvé une image trop mignonne des deux Enfin, on voit plus la casquette de Ryoma que Ryoma XD

**Ochibi**

Encore une journée pourrie pour Ryoma. D'abord son réveil, que son père a malencontreusement percuté, n'a pas sonné ce matin. Ce moine pervers devait y être pour quelque chose. Ensuite, Karupin l'a réveillé un peu brusquement en lui sautant sur le ventre. Il manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner tellement il était en retard. Bucho allait lui donner 100 tours de terrains s'il arrivait avec tant de retard. Alors qu'il arrivait devant le portail de l'école, il pris la décision de sécher l'entraînement, il éviterait de courir au moins.

-Yo, Echizen !  
-Momo-sempai.  
-Et l'entrainement ? Bucho n'était pas content et Inui est déçu que tu n'ai pas goûté à son _Double Golden Inui Juice Remix_.  
-Hum.  
-Tu étais où ?  
-Panne de réveil. Je me suis réveillé tard et le temps que j'arrive, l'entrainement était presque fini.

On ne pouvait pas avoir la paix, même le matin. Enfin, il n'avait rien contre Momoshiro, mais il n'aimait pas comment il le taquinait. D'ailleurs, il sentait qu'il y avait une autre personne qui l'embêterai au sujet de son absence à l'entraînement. En tout cas, il devait d'abord affronter le trio avec Horio qui n'arrêtait pas de parler (pour ne pas changer XD).

-On devait ramasser les balles, alors que j'ai deux ans d'expérience ! Enfin, le jour où je serai titulaire, moi aussi, je n'aurais plus à faire ça…  
-…

Enfin, la matinée avec les cours. C'était vraiment un jour où il aurait du écouter son réveil et ne pas se lever. Les professeurs parlaient et il prenait vaguement quelques notes. A la pause, il eut le droit à la visite de Sakuno et Tomoko. Toujours les cheveux trop longs, mais c'était la petite-fille du coach et donc, il n'avait rien à dire. Et puis ce pseudo fan club l'exaspérait. Lui, il n'y avait que le tennis qui l'intéressait. À la cantine, il mangea avec Momoshiro comme d'habitude et avec le trio de première année qui le suivait partout. Alors qu'il était en cours d'histoire, il pensa qu'il devait aussi aller à l'entraînement cette après-midi. Bucho et Inui ne le louperont pas cette fois. Il se dirigea sans conviction vers les vestiaires où il se changea.

-Ochibiiiii ! Où tu étais ce matin ? (un Eiji sur le dos XD)  
-Kikumaru-sempai.  
-Eiji, ne l'embête pas, il n'a pas l'air en forme, dit Oishi.  
-Tu es malade Ochibi ?  
-Iee.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les courts où Bucho accueillit Echizen avec un regard désapprobateur. Inui affichait un sourire pervers, ses lunettes brillant aux soleil. L'entraînement fut terrible. Toute l'équipe eut le droit au _Double Golden Inui Juice Remix_. Les seuls survivants de l'infâme boisson furent Tezuka et Fuji, qui semblait même apprécier l'étrange mixture. Les autres était entassés sur un banc du vestiaire, à moitié mort pendant qu'Inui prenait des notes de l'effet de sa nouvelle boisson. Peu à peu, les titulaires reprirent connaissance. Ryoma maudit ce jour et le goût d'Inui pour les cocktails bizarres. Il sortit des vestiaires pour rentrer chez lui, mais quelqu'un n'était pas du même avis.

-Ochibiii !  
-Kikumaru-sempai.  
-Nya, tu ne m'avais pas répondu avant.  
-À quoi ?  
-La raison de ton absence à l'entraînement ce matin !  
-Je dormais.

Echizen voulut partir, mais Eiji ne le laissa pas faire. Il était encore plus casse-pieds que Momoshiro parfois. Le sempai attrapa Ryoma pour qu'il ne s'échappe plus.

-Nya, c'est pas bien de séchez l'entraînement, Bucho n'était pas content.  
-Momo-sempai me l'a déjà dit.  
-Ochibi, soit plus gentil, dit Eiji en serrant un peu plus Ryoma contre lui.

Echizen savait que c'était peine perdu de tenter d'échapper à Kikumaru-sempai, surtout vu sa souplesse. La casquette de Ryoma lui tomba sur les yeux et ne voyait plus que les deux bras de son sempai qui les maintenait ensembles. Mais que lui voulait ce chat hystérique, il ne pouvait pas allez jouer avec Oishi plutôt que l'embêter.

-Ochibi, tu as l'air pensif.  
-Hum  
-Tu ne râles même plus quand je te prends dans mes bras et te saute dessus.  
-Hein ?  
-Ochibi est bizarre !  
-Sempai. Tu m'étrangles.  
-Tu ne m'auras pas Ochibi ! Je te serre les épaules, je ne peux pas t'étrangler. Alors tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ce passe ?  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, sempai.  
-Ochibi ! (nya l'attaque de Eiji XD)

Kikumaru-sempai était complètement collé à Echizen maintenant et rigolait tout en le serrant encore plus dans ses bras. Ryoma ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était gêné par l'attitude de son sempai. Mais rien n'échappe aux yeux de chat d'Eiji

-Ochibi, tu rougis.  
-Hein ? N'importe quoi !  
-Tu es kawai, Ochibi.

Ryoma se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son sempai. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ou bien il était sérieux ?

-Mais tu es encore trop jeune Ochibi, faut que tu grandisses d'abord, dit Eiji en relachant sa prise, Sayonara Ochibi !

Le voilà qui se sauve en courant. Décidément ses sempai avaient tous un grain pensa Echizen en rentrant chez lui. Il essaya d'éviter son père et monta directement dans sa chambre. Une fois devant sa console, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Kikumaru-sempai…

-Mais il sous-entendait quoi en disant ça ?

**Fin**

Encore une fin louche XD Mais c'est bizarre aussi un Eiji x Ochibi non ? J'adore Eiji avec ses "Nya" ou encore ses "Hoi hoi" XD J'ai une chanson de lui où il dit ses "Hoi hoi" Mais elle est mignonne cette fic, non ? Vraiment pas ? Bah, faut voir aussi l'image qui m'a inspiré. Trop trop kawai la scène


	2. Le combat d‘Ochibi

Titre: Ochibi 2 ! Le fight d'Ochibi  
Auteur: K.I.M Kyrielle d'Inepties Mémorables XD  
Disclamer: Hoi Hoi ! Nya, ils sont pas à moi, dommage. Je peux juste les emprunter pour faire un yaoi, puis je les remmets à leur place dans le manga  
Commentaire: Nya ! On m'a demandé une suite pour Ochibi, et comme j'ai du temps pendant mes bac blanc. Là j'ai commencé pendant une heure pendant celui de français Hoi Hoi ! Je pense que ça sera plus shonen-ai que yaoi. Ben oui, il n'est qu'en 5ème le Ryoma

**Ochibi 2 ! Le combat d'Ochibi **

Tout était silencieux chez les Kikumaru. C'était normal, le réveil d'Eiji n'avait pas encore sonné. D'ailleurs, ça n'allait pas tarder. La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes à peine que le jeune homme bondissait hors de son lit. Une petite séance de gymnastique pour réveiller ses muscles et il s'habilla. Peu de temps après, il était devant son petit déjeuner. S'il était si rapide, c'était pour pouvoir consacrer plus de temps à son hobby: se brosser les dents. Une vraie passion** (1)**. Mais le temps passait toujours trop vite quand on s'amuse. Il se dépêcha d'aller à l'école pour l'entraînement matinal.

-Hoi Hoi !  
-Salut Eiji, lui répondit Fuji.  
-Nya ! Ochibi est là !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Echizen, tu es tombé du lit ? le taquina Momoshiro.  
-Il y a 98% de chance qu'il n'ait pas envie de courir, 12% qu'il s'est levé de lui-même et 64% qu'il ait un nouveau réveil.  
-Nouveau réveil, marmonna le première année.  
-Tout le monde à l'échauffement, ordonna Bucho qui venait d'arriver.  
-Hai !

Et tous les titulaire allèrent s'échauffer. Inui les entraînait toujours, notant chaque progrès, et chaque fautes. De plus, les _Inui Juice_ n'étaient jamais loin. Le stylo dans la main, les lunettes qui brillaient, Sadaharu remplissait ses cahier sans rien divulguer. Mais d'après ses statistiques, ils avaient toutes leurs chances pour gagner face à Hyotei (Inui: avec 10% de marge d'erreur) cette année. Mais pour battre Rikkaidai, fallait encore de l'entraînement (pour moi c'est la meilleure équipe XD)

-Inui, tu ranges où tous ces cahiers ? interrogea Oishi.  
-J'ai une bibliothèque où tout est classé par école et ordre alphabétique, répondit l'intéressé.  
-Tu en as beaucoup, Inui-sempai ? questionna Ryoma.  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? *reflet pervers dans les lunettes*  
-Non, finalement, ça ira.  
-J'ai aussi des cahier de recette avec l'effet de chacun de mes cocktails. Ils m'ont l'air de plus en plus réussit d'ailleurs. *nouveau reflet sur les lunettes*  
-DES cahiers ? ça veut dire qu'il y en a plusieurs ? s'écrièrent les titulaires en cœur.  
-Echizen, tu bois bien les deux bouteilles de lait par jour ?  
-Hai. °Zut, j'ai oublié de finir la première hier°.  
-Alors j'en ajoute une troisième.

Ryoma baissa la visière de sa casquette et murmura un "_mada mada dane_". Il sortit des vestiaires, son sac sur l'épaule, bien décidé à allez directement en cours, sans déviation par une quelconque personne ayant l'humeur bavarde. Il y arriva presque. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la salle de classe, le trio de première année apparu comme par magie devant lui. Horio se lança dans un de ses discours sur son talent et le fait qu'il avait deux ans d'expérience au tennis. La sonnerie le sauva. Il put rejoindre sa place et suivre le passionant cours de mathématiques suivit par celui d'histoire du Japon (j'adoooore l'histoire -_-). Il attendait la fin de sa journée avec impatience. Plus que Momo-sempai à affronter pendant le repas de midi et Bucho pendant l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Echizen soupira rien qu'à cette pensée.

-Ochibi, pourquoi tu soupires tout seul dans le couloir ?  
-Kikumaru-sempai.  
-Hoi !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son sempai adoré ? Nya, tu es méchant, Ochibi.  
-…°Attention, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me raconter°.  
-Je passais juste dans le coin et je suis venu te saluer ^^ Et tu n'as pas répondu, une fois encore, à ma question. Ça devient une habitude.  
-Une question ? Laquelle ?  
-Nya, quelle mémoire ! La raison pour laquelle tu soupirais.  
-Coup de pompe.  
-Alors faut que tu ailles manger pour recharger tes batteries et que tu boives tes trois bouteilles de lait !  
-J'allais rejoindre Momo-sempai justem…  
-Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui, sinon la moitié de ton repas va encore passer dans le ventre de cet estomac sur pattes, le coupa Eiji en le saisissant par le bras et l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ryoma ne pouvait rien faire face à cette tornade, de plus, il n'en avait pas la force. Kikumaru avait raison la dernière fois, il ne râlait même plus quand Eiji le taquinait comme ça. L'acrobate s'occupa de tout à la cantine, de la commende jusque pour manger…

-Je peux manger tout seul, Kikumaru-sempai.  
-Pas de manière, c'est plus drôle comme ça. Allez, ouvre la bouche.  
-Mada mada dane, soupira Echizen en obéissant aux ordres de son sempai.

Heureusement pour lui, pas de premières années ou de titulaires en vu. Sinon, il n'aurait plus qu'à se cacher pour le reste de sa vie. Eiji semblait vraiment s'amuser à lui donner bouchée par bouchée. Il se demandait quand même…

-Une cuillère pour Bucho…une cuillère pour Fuji…une cuillère pour Oishi…une cuillère pour …  
-Sempai ?  
-Oui ? *sourire colgate*  
-Tu vas continuer comme ça encore lontemps ?  
-Jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini de manger.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi aussi, non ?  
-°Il va me faire boire le lait aussi ? Je me demande comment ?°  
-Tu as finit ton assiette ! C'est bien, Ochibi ! Il ne reste plus que…les trois bouteilles de lait !

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Eiji l'emmènerai dehors. La seule chose positive, c'est que le risque d'avoir la honte diminuait considérablement, surtout que le coin semblait désert. Eiji avait presque un air de Evil Fuji (genre quand il ouvre les yeux et qu'il a l'air d'un psychopathe), mais n'avait pas oublié de prendre les bouteilles de lait. Il semblait les verser dans quelque chose. Un verre ?

-Voilà, on va pouvoir s'amuser tout les deux.  
-Un biberon ! (délire trouvé dans une autre fic )  
-Vient chez Okasan *sourire angélique*  
-Je n'ai pas confiance !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi un biberon ? Je ne suis pas un bébé !  
-Si, tu es mon petit Ochibi à moi.

Comme avec une impression de déjà vu, il eut un Eiji sur le dos qui n'y resta pas longtemps étant donné qu'il réussit à piéger Ryoma de tel sorte qu'il se retrouve avec un biberon dans le bec. Echizen devait avouer que Kikumaru-sempai était plutôt doué: il se retrouvait assit sur les genoux de son sempai, les bras croisé pour montrer qu'il boude, un biberon dans la bouche. Eiji souriait de toutes ses magnifique dents, un bras le tenant au niveau des hanches et l'autre bras lui donnant sa ration de lait.

-Voilà Ochibi ! Nya, tu as tout fait comme il faut.  
-…*boude*  
-Nya, Ochibi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Hoi hoi, je vais changer ça. Ochibi ?

Il allait le faire arrêter de bouder ? Comment ? Piqué de curiosité, il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

-Ki…Kiku…Kikumaru-sempai !  
-Alors, tu ne boudes plus, Ochibi.  
-Sempai !  
-Oui ? répondit Eiji le plus innocemment du monde.  
-C'est un coup traître.  
-Alors maintenant que tu es prévenu, je peux recommencer ? Mais il est coutume de fermer les yeux.  
-Mada mada dane.  
-J'attends que tu fermes les yeux.

Ryoma ferma les yeux en faisant une petite moue adorable. Il attendit comme ça deux minutes. Son sempai s'amusait à le regarder, mais voyait qu'il s'impatientait. Alors il exauça le souhait de son cadet. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, visiblement mécontent.

-Sempai ! Vous vous moquez de moi !  
-Pas du tout. Je croyais qu'il fallait que j'attende que tu grandisses ?

-Tu es kawai, Ochibi, avec cette moue. Et maintenant, tu rougis pour ce petit compliment, alors que tes fans doivent te le dire des milliers de fois. Nya, pourquoi Ochibi ? Demanda Eiji d'un ton taquin.  
-Je ne sais pas ? répondit le plus jeune en détournant les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
-Dommage. Alors je vais faire un premier pas plus grand.  
-?

Ryoma n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'Eiji l'embrassait déjà de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit. Repensant au petit reproche que l'aîné avait fait, Echizen pensa à fermer les yeux et compris pourquoi c'était mieux comme ça. S'il ne se fixait plus sur sa vue, c'était ses autres sens qui prenaient le relais, dont le toucher. Mais il n'eut pas la joie d'y goûter longtemps, leur étreinte se brisait déjà. Ryoma regardait Eiji se lever avec un air abasourdi.

-La pause est finie On se voit à l'entraînement Ochibi, ne soit pas en retard !

Le sempai disparu en courant, vers Oishi sûrement. Ryoma se releva aussi et marcha lentement vers les salles de classe. Le reste de la journée passa comme d'habitude. Echizen rentra chez lui, Karupin l'accueillant avec son père affalé parterre, entrain de lire.

-Okaeri Ryoma.  
-Salut.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son père de le taquiner, le jeune fila dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air dans le vague, il aurait le droit à des réflexions pendant le repas. Une fois dans son antre, Ryoma s'écroula sur son lit et réfléchit. Kikumaru-sempai avait fait le premier pas, comme il disait. Pas mal comme premier pas, mais le tennis était plus le rayon de Ryoma que les sentiments. Et puis Eiji continuait de se moquer de lui. Ryoma se releva tout à coup.

-C'est décidé ! Si Kikumaru-sempai a commencé, je continuerai ! Vous allez voir sempai !

Et c'est un Ryoma résolu qui s'installa devant sa console. Le combat d'Ochibi commençait.

**Fin**

Non, non plus de suite, pitié ! La suite est trop prévisible et ça ne mérite pas un Ochibi 3 (tente de masquer son manque d'imagination XD) Sinon, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de combat de Ryoma, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien XD Si, il se bat contre l'ennuie, la fatigue, les taquineries de son père et des titulaires…quoi d'autre ? C'est encore meugnon tout plein. Sinon, j'imagine trop Inui avec une pièce entière où il n'y a que des cahiers contenant des informations sur les joueurs et ses recettes pour les Inui Juice XD


	3. Mission recherche…

Titre: Ochibi 3 ! Mission recherche…  
Auteur: Kim-chan, pour vous servir  
Disclamer: Pas à moiiiiiiiiiii, même l'idée de faire une suite XD  
Commentaire: 1, 2, 3…je sais compter XD J'avais vraiment pas l'intention de faire une suite…mais comme on me l'a demander si gentiment, je peux pas dire non. Je sens que je vais encore faire des suites de suites de suites de suites…pitiééééé ! Naaan ! XD Allez, on se motive, on y crois, l'inspiration va venir !…faudrait d'abord que je me souvienne de l'histoire…XD

**Ochibi 3 ! Mission recherche…**

Journée banale à Seishun Gakuen. 7h50, les activités du club de tennis commencent et les titulaires sont tous présents à l'appel, ou presque.

-Oishi, où est Kikumaru ? demanda Tezuka.  
-Je vais téléphoner chez lui, répondit le vice-capitaine en sortant son portable.  
-Eh, Kikumaru-sempai n'est pas là ?  
-Ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard, déclara Momoshiro.  
-Eiji est malade, fit Shuichiro en rangeant son téléphone.  
-Bien. On commence l'entraînement, ordonna Tezuka. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années, prenez les courts…

Le capitaine donnait ses instructions. Les titulaires suivaient l'entraînement d'Inui. Seulement, Oishi ne pouvait pas s'entraîner avec Kikumaru. Ryoma aussi trouvait dommage que Eiji-sempai ne soit pas là. Il devait lui parler.

-Hoi ! Echizen ! C'est à toi, appela Momoshiro.  
-Mada mada dane, grommela le première année en baissant la visière de sa casquette.  
-Nani ?

Mais Ryoma était déjà concentré sur l'exercice que leur avait concocté Inui. Surtout que la menace de l'Inui Juice n'était jamais loin. Enfin, l'entraînement matinal à une fin, même si les cours suivent après. Dans les vestiaires, Echizen réfléchissait pendant qu'il se changeait. En fait, cela fait depuis ce fameux repas de midi qu'il réfléchissait.

-Ryoma, on va être en retard !  
-Katchiro, on a quoi ?  
-Ah, tu pourrais connaître notre emplois du temps, Katsuo.

Le trio de première année continuait de discuter tout en allant en cours. Ryoma n'écoutait pas, il se demandait seulement comment il allait parler avec Kikumaru-sempai maintenant. Attendre qu'il soit guérit et revienne en cours ? Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la patience d'attendre aussi longtemps. Il n'avait qu'à lui rendre visite.

-Mais je sais pas où il habite, dit-il.  
-Echizen-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Betsuni sensei, répondit Ryoma.

Le jeune prodige en première année essaya de se re-concentrer sur ses cours. A l'heure de la pause de midi, il marcha dans les couloirs. Il arriva devant la 3-6. Normalement, il serait allé manger avec Momo-sempai, mais pas aujourd'hui. Décidément, ses habitudes changeaient depuis un moment.

-Echizen. Que fais-tu là ?  
-Fuji-sempai. Betsuni.  
-Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de manger avec Momo-kun ?

-Echizen. Tu cherches quelque chose.  
-Betsuni…Fuji-semapi, tu saurais pas…  
-Hoi, Echizen ! Alors, je t'attendais moi, l'interrompit Momo qui arrivait les bras chargés.  
-Momo-sempai…  
-Allez viens. Salut Fuji-sempai, dit Takeshi en emmenant Echizen.  
-*Ouvre les yeux*

Fuji se demandait ce que voulait Ryoma. Que serait-il susceptible de savoir ? Tellement de choses. Fallait qu'il mène son enquête sur ce que cherche Echizen. Première personne à demander: Inui. Le tensai alla dans le laboratoire de chimie et trouva le troisième année entrain de faire une de ses mixtures bizarres.

-Inui, une nouvelle recette ?  
-Fuji. Tu tombes bien, goûtes ça.  
-*Boit* Je ne comprends pas que les autres n'apprécient pas

Ryoma s'échappa de la cantine dès qu'il put. Il fallait qu'il trouve où habite Kikumaru-sempai. Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander à Momo-sempai, mais le connaissant, il l'aurait taquiné pendant de long moment et à la fin, il ne saurait rien. S'il voulait des renseignements clairs et sûrs, fallait qu'il demande au maître du data. Echizen savait qu'il le trouverai dans la salle de chimie, mais en ouvrant la porte, il vit Fuji-sempai en pleine discussion avec Inui.

-Tant pis. Qui d'autre pourrait savoir où il habite ? se demanda Ryoma en errant dans les couloirs avant de percuter quelqu'un.  
-Fhhh  
-Kaido-sempai.  
-*Regard furieux* Regardes devant toi, gronda le serpent.  
-Ce n'est pas à lui que je demanderai, c'est sûr.

Mais la sonnerie retentit, coupant court à ses réflexions. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde qu'il pourrait voir. Kawamura-sempai, Tezuka-bucho et Oishi-sempai. Mais Oishi n'irait pas voir Kikumaru-sempai, de toute façon ? C'est la Golden Paire après tout…Pourrait-il vraiment le voir ? Nouvelle inter-classe. Cours. Inter-classe. Cours…ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du club.

-Je me demande ce qu'Inui nous réserve pour cet aprèm, dit Momo-chan en se changeant.  
-Fhhh.  
-Tout le monde sur le terrain, ordonna Tezuka coupant court à la conversation.  
-Hai bucho !

Entraînement plus dur à mesure que les nationaux approchaient. Fallait progresser dans son style de jeu. Agressif en fond de court ou plutôt contre-attaque.

-Vous allez jouer en double, expliqua Inui. Voilà les contraintes…

Quelques règles plus tard et la promesse de la nouvelle recette de l'Aozu pour les perdants, les titulaires étaient sur les courts.

-Let's go Fujiko-chan ! Burning !  
-Bien, Taka-san.  
-Echizen, on ne va se laisser faire.  
-Urusei Momo-sempai.  
-Oishi, faisons un bon jeu.  
-Hai, Tezuka.  
-Fhh.  
-Ryuzaki-sensei, si vous voulez bien arbitrer notre match. Horio, tu t'occupes de l'autre.  
-Hai !

Le double Fuji et Kawamura fonctionnait bien. Ils avaient déjà fait leurs preuves face à Fudomine. Mais Momo-chan aussi envoyait des coups puissants, sans compter sur les techniques d'Echizen. Malheureusement, leur synchronisation en double n'était pas encore au point contrairement à leurs adversaires.

Du côté d'Inui et Kaido, la vipère prenais sur son endurance pendant qu'Inui mettait en application les données qu'il avait récupéré en observant les entraînements des autres titulaires. De l'autre côté, Oishi et Tezuka avaient des mouvements parfaitement accordés. Tezuka pouvait rattraper n'importe quelles balles grâce à son Tezuka Zone et puis Oishi couvrait tout le terrain, comme il le faisait pour le jeu acrobatique d'Eiji.

-On les a calciné Fujiko-chan. Great !  
-Sans rancune Momo, Echizen.  
-Mada mada dane, murmura Ryoma.  
-Beau match Inui.  
-J'ai récupéré de belles informations.  
-Fhhh.

Chose promise, chose due, Inui, Kaido, Ryoma et Momo ont bu l'Inui Juice. Seul rescapé: Inui. Les pauvres titulaires furent déposés sur les bancs aux vestiaires. Quand Echizen se réveilla, il était encore un peu dans les vapes. Reprenant ses esprits, il se changea et voulu rentrer chez lui avant de se rappeler qu'il avait des recherches à faire. Trouver Kawamura-sempai, mais ce dernier était déjà rentré pour aider au magasin de sushi de son père. Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à aller voir Tezuka-bucho, mais ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec Fuji-sempai. Tant pis, il restait Oishi-sempai. Il ne devrait pas être loin.

-Oh ! Oishi.

Fuji-sempai l'avait encore devancé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à parler à tous ceux que Ryoma voulait interroger ? Le jeune prodige pris son sac et s'apprêta à partir, les pieds traînants. Il avait atteint le portail quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit le tensai.

-Fuji-sempai. Nani ?  
-On n'avait pas fini notre conversation à midi.

-J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu voulais me demander, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Personne ne pouvait me renseigner.  
-Eh ? C'est pour ça que tu parlais avec tout le monde ?  
-Tu me suivais ?  
-Iee. Je voulais leur poser la même question qu'à toi.  
-Je vois. Alors cette question ?  
-Tu ne saurais pas…où habite Kikumaru-sempai ?  
-Bien sûr.

Si Echizen avait sut que c'était aussi facile, il n'aurait pas passé toute se journée à trouver les titulaires pour cette adresse. Mais malheureusement, Fuji n'était pas du genre à laisser Ryoma partir aussi facilement.

-Arigato Fuji-sempai.  
-Pourquoi tu voulais son adresse ?  
-Eto…je..j'avais un truc à lui rendre aujourd'hui, mais comme il est malade…  
-Tu pourrais attendre qu'il revienne en cours, ne ?  
-Il m'avait dit que c'était important, alors…  
-Syusuke !  
-Oneesan.  
-Je te ramène ?  
-Passe un bon week-end, Echizen.  
-Mada mada dane, murmura le première année en souriant caché sous la visière de sa casquette.

Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Est-ce que Fuji-sempai l'avait cru ? Si ça se trouve, il savait…Kikumaru-sempai n'était pas dans la même classe que le tensai ? Ryoma avança, mais buta dans quelque chose et vit un cahier parterre. Il le ramassa et vit que c'était les cours qu'aurait à rattraper Eiji une fois de retour. Le tensai l'avait laissé exprès pour lui ? En tout cas, ça lui fait une bonne excuse pour aller le voir maintenant.

**Fin**

Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire: il n'est même pas dedans Eiji ! Ben c'est parce que j'ai déjà prévu un Ochibi 4. J'avais dit pas de suite, mais là, je m'avoue vaincu. Enfin bref, Ryoma s'est bien débrouillé dans ses recherches, hein. Fuji-sempai, je l'adore ce personnage. Toujours là où on l'attend pas. Enfin bref, prochaine mission, si tu l'acceptes Ochibi, participer à ma fanfic shonen-ai, Ochibi 4 !…Hein où tu va Ochibi ! Revient !

Traduc pour le voca jap 

-Sempai: suffixe pour désigner un aîné  
Mada mada dane: tu es encore loin du compte  
Nani: quoi ?  
-Kun: suffixe pour un garçon  
Sensei: professeur ou docteur.  
Betsuni: rien, pas vraiment  
-Chan: suffixe pour une fille ou pour donner un côté mignon  
Tensai: génie  
Bucho: capitaine  
Urusei: façon vulgaire de dire "tait-toi"  
Iee: non  
Eto…: euh…


	4. Conclusion

Titre: Ochibi 4 ! Conclusion  
Disclamer: Nya, sont trop jeunes pour moi…ils ont pourtant l'air de jeunes lycéens…la vie est injuste.  
Commentaire: Après cette lamentable fin d'Ochibi 3, je me dois de faire un 4…Niark niark niark, si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous êtes tombé dans mon piège…lequel ? XD Désolé, c'est la terminal S qui m'a bousillé le cerveau, je suis en manque de littérature, de français et autre chose qu'on fait en L. Allez survivre avec des maths, de la SVT et de la physique-chimie tous les jours…vais mourir…peut être pas.

**Ochibi 4 ! Conclusion**

Un jeune garçon arriva devant une jolie maison. Il avait un sac sur l'épaule et un cahier dans la main. Il pris une inspiration et sonna. Une adolescente lui ouvrit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La bonne humeur devait être de famille.

-Oui ?  
-Bonjour. Je suis Echizen Ryoma, je viens voir Kikumaru-sempai.  
-Hoi ! cria-t-elle dans la maison. Qui connaît un Echizen ?  
-Iee, pas nous, répondirent quelques voix après un moment.  
-Hoi ! Ochibi !  
-Eiji, gronda une femme plus âgée. Que fais-tu là ! Retourne te coucher !  
-Nya, Ochibi est là.  
-Eiji ! Tu est venu le voir, non ?  
-Ha…hai. Je viens lui apporter les cours qu'il a manqué.  
-Vient là Ochibi.  
-Eiji, un peu de calme, tu es malade.  
-Haiiiii okasan.

Kikumaru remontait les escaliers, entraînant Ryoma à sa suite. Il se demandait combien ils étaient dans cette famille, au vu du nombre de voix qu'il a entendu. Et puis Eiji avait l'air plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un de malade. La chambre de l'acrobate était lumineuse. Ce qui attira l'attention d'Echizen, c'était la grande peluche près de la porte.

-Kikumaru-sempai, tu n'étais pas malade ?  
-Si, mais je suis content qu'Ochibi vienne me voir.  
-Je…je t'ai ramené les cours que tu as manqué, dit simplement Ryoma.  
-Mais Fuji aurait pu le faire, ça.  
-C'est lui qui me l'a donné, répondit le première année en tendant un cahier.  
-Arigato.  
-Bon, c'est tout, conclut Echizen qui se dégonflait.  
-Nya, moi, je ne veux pas te laisser partir, le retient Eiji en l'attrapant dans ses bras.  
-Kikumaru-sempai.

Mais Echizen ne pouvait plus partir. Ça lui rappelait le jour où tout à commencé. Eiji le retenant, enlaçant ses épaules de ses bras. Lui qui se cachait derrière sa casquette. Mais pas de casquette cette fois. Et Kikumaru n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher cette fois encore. Mais un tremblement s'empara d'Eiji.

-Sempai ?

Kikumaru tremblait de froid, ce qui était normal au vu de la fièvre qu'il avait. Quelle idée aussi de se lever. Mais le troisième année retenait toujours Echizen. D'ailleurs, il se réchauffait un peu de cette façon. Et puis, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Ryoma se disait que son sempai devait retourner au lit, mais comment lui faire entendre raison ?

-Kikumaru-sempai, tu devrais aller te recoucher.  
-Iee, répondit l'acrobate en secouant la tête. Si Ochibi est là, je ne vais pas aller me coucher.  
-Sempai.  
-Iee !

Peine perdue, autant dialoguer avec un gamin de trois ans. Eiji serra sa prise un peu plus et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Ryoma. Le première année espérait que personne n'entrerait dans la chambre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du front d'Eiji. Ce n'était décidément pas raisonnable qu'il soit debout, simplement en pyjama.

-Kikumaru-sempai…commença Echizen.  
-Iee, Ochibi. Je t'ai dit que j'irai pas me coucher, je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
-Je peux pas partir si tu me tiens de tout façon. Et puis, il faut que je t'explique ce que m'a dit Fuji-sempai.  
-Nya, c'est Fuji qui t'a donné les cours ?  
-Hai.  
-Arigato Fuji, dit Eiji en lâchant Ryoma. Tu ne pars pas, hein ?  
-Iee.

Il était malade de quoi Kikumaru se demandait Ryoma, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu un convalescent avec autant d'énergie. L'acrobate se remis sagement sous les couvertures, assit dans son lit. Echizen se sentait un peu débile, debout au milieu de la chambre, les cahiers dans la main. Eiji sourit et fit signe de les jeter quelque part et de venir le rejoindre.

Ryoma n'était pas du genre timide, mais il restait muet quand il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, car un chat non-sauvage l'attrapa.

-Oi ! Kikumaru-sempai !  
-O-Chi-Bi-Chan ! Gotcha !

Le malade le serrait contre son torse, comme une peluche. Mais il se calma et Echizen avait sa tête calée juste sous celle de son sempai. Il pouvait entendre faiblement battre le cœur d'Eiji (Ben oui, c'est plus bas le cœur). Ça l'apaisait, tout comme la lente respiration. Le troisième année, lui, était content d'avoir son Ochibi près de lui. Kikumaru prit le visage de Ryoma entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Sempai ?

Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les yeux dorés de son kohai. Le silence devenais lourd, mais qu'importe, Eiji n'en avait que faire. Il avait son Ochibi juste là, alors la Terre pouvait s'arrêter de tourner qu'il ne s'en préoccuperait pas. Il rapprochait son visage de celui d'Echizen. Ce dernier le regardait intensément, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils avaient leur regard plongé l'un dans celui de l'autre. Eiji se rapprocha encore plus. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque. Ryoma se rappela ce que lui avait dit son sempai un certain jour. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à quitter le regard de son aîné. Ses paupières étaient à moitié closes. Le première année attendait, mais rien.

-Kikumaru-sempai ?  
-Gomen Ochibi.

Eiji repoussa légèrement son kohai, l'air désolé. Ryoma ne comprenait pas. Son sempai avait l'air si impatient, pourquoi, tout à coup, il était aussi calme ? Echizen regardait son sempai avec une sorte d'inquiétude. Kikumaru regardait ses draps. Ses mains jouaient ensembles sous la couette. Le première année se rapprocha de Kikumaru, voulant voir son visage.

-Iee Ochibi-chan. Ore wa…je suis malade. Je vais te contaminer.

Ryoma fut surpris et sentit une sorte d'impatience et d'envie monter en lui. C'était cette raison idiote qui l'avait arrêté ? Echizen s'en moquait bien et prit l'initiative d'embrasser son sempai.

-Och…Echizen ! Tu vas…  
-Je m'en fiche, sempai.

Kikumaru était surpris par son kohai. Il se sentait électrisé par le contact des lèvres de Ryoma sur les siennes. Il se sentait mitigé: d'un côté, il voulait pas que son Ochibi préféré soit aussi malade, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de briser cet instant. Que faire, il se doit d'être responsable, mais Ryoma semblait pas de cet avis.

-Ochibi…Ne devrait pas…

Mais rien à faire, Echizen ne semblait pas du même avis que son sempai. Et puis, tant pis s'il était malade. Leur baiser continuait de se prolonger, mais on toqua à la porte. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent très vite. La mère d'Eiji entra, souriante (ce doit être génétique dans cette famille )

-Tout va bien ? Oh, tu as réussi à le remettre dans son lit.  
-Okasan !  
-Hai, hai. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Iee, répondit Kikumaru qui reprenait ses esprits.  
-Bien, travaillez bien, mais la nuit va pas tarder à tomber.  
-Ah…  
-Ochibi, si tu restais ici ?  
-Voyons Eiji ! Il va être malade si vous dormez dans la même chambre, réprimanda sa mère.  
-Okasan !  
-Que vont dire ses parents s'il revient malade chez lui ?  
-Mon père me demanderait surtout de raconter ma soirée en détails avec pleins de sous-entendus, songea Echizen.

La mère partit, pensant s'être fait comprendre. Dans la chambre, Ryoma se leva sous le regard étonné de son sempai.

-Ochibi ?  
-Je crois que je vais devoir rentrer Kikumaru-sempai.  
-Eh ? Déjà !  
-Ta mère a raison, il va bientôt faire nuit, répondit le première année.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer, mais le bon sens le lui conseillait. Il tourna la dos à Eiji et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte. Mais son sempai n'était pas du même avis et il l'attrapa. Echizen se retrouva de nouveau sur le lit, mais avec Kikumaru comme barrière afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

-Ochibi, je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir. (je lui trouve un petit air d'evil Fuji tout à coup…)  
-Kikumaru-sempai…  
-Hai ? Pour une fois que je t'ai pour moi tout seul, je veux en profiter.

C'était la fièvre d'Eiji qui lui montait à la tête ou il était sérieux ? Mais Kikumaru ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il avait envie d'avoir son Ochibi pour lui depuis longtemps. Et maintenant, il n'était pas prêt de le laisser partir. Ryoma était allongé sur le dos, sur le lit d'Eiji. Ryoma redoutait et en même temps attendait ce que son sempai allait lui faire.

-Kikum…

Mais Eiji l'interrompit d'un baiser. C'était tellement mieux sans paroles. Echizen céda à son sempai et succomba à l'étreinte. Chacun d'eux se laissait de plus en plus s'enflammer et bientôt, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Eiji dévorait Ryoma des yeux et ce dernier frissonna quand son sempai se fit plus entreprenant. Kikumaru effleurait à peine la peau de son kohai, mais ça chatouillait un peu. L'aîné continua ses caresses sous la chemise d'Echizen tout en attaquant le cou de se dernier. Ochibi sentait tous ses sens excités au contact de son sempai, de sa chaleur, de sa peau…

-Eijiiii !

Les deux adolescents stoppèrent tout mouvement. La mère de Kikumaru l'appelait depuis l'escalier. Faudrait que Ryoma rentre parce que la nuit tombait. L'acrobate ne pouvait pas contredire sa mère et se résigna à relâcher son Ochibi à contre cœur. Les deux adolescents descendirent.

-Merci pour l'accueil Kikumaru-san.  
-Oh, mais c'est à nous de te remercier d'être venu, dit la mère en partant vers une pièce d'où sortait pleins de voix.

Les deux collégiens étaient l'un en face de l'autre à regarder leurs pieds. Fallait de toute façon qu'ils se quittent à un moment. Ryoma prit une inspiration.

-Kikumaru-sempai.

L'intéressé releva la tête et Echizen l'embrassa sur la pointe des pieds en guise d'au revoir. Ce fut bref et rapide, mais Eiji était quand même heureux.

-Sayonara Sempai.  
-Sayonara Ryoma !

La porte se referma. Ryoma marcha un moment, puis s'arrêta, figé. Kikumaru-sempai ne l'avait pas appelé Ochibi pour une fois ! Il secoua la tête, reprenant son chemin en songeant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il rentra chez lui avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son père tenta de le taquiner sur le fait qu'il rentrait tard. Mais peine perdu, Ryoma ne prenait pas la mouche, ce qui n'était pas drôle pour son père. Echizen monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit, le regard ver la plafond…Et si demain, il retournait voir son sempai ? Fallait bien que quelqu'un lui apporte les cours…

**Fin DEFINITIVE !**

Voui, je précise parce que je ne cèderai plus ! Et ceux qui sont frustré de pas avoir vu de lemon, je vous annonce que j'en écris pas. Et ceux parce que : 1. C'est pas mon truc. 2. Je les écris très mal (se souvient de sa pitoyable et seule tentative). Enfin voilà. Si ça amuse quelqu'un de le faire, qu'il le fasse. Et voilà. Sont pas mignons Eiji et Ryoma ?


End file.
